Hidden
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Those feelings are always there but always hidden. Why? Because the 'What if' theory is in the way. When will Lois relize that those feelings for Clark Kent will never just go away? Clois! And little do they know Doomsday is nearer then they think...
1. Hidden

This is my first Smallville fic...Oh and by the way, the filth chapter of Who Knew will be here soon! Please R&R!

Why? Why did she hide them all the time? Those feelings for her co-worker and partner...always there but always hidden. Always...

She came close to telling Clark how she felt, but she was afraid that when she told him their friendship might fall. And though she might not have expressed it, their friendship was just about the only thing she lived for these days.

She was sitting on her bed in her apartment, writing in her diary, she wrote:

"Dear diary, I have feelings for Clark Kent, I know that, but why I can't tell him about them? Thats a whole different story. What if our friendship falls? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if? What if? I'm usually not the one to worry, but this is seriously important."

Just then, her cellphone rang her favorite song. Truly Madly Deeply.

She let it ring for a few seconds to here the song, then picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Lois." Clark Kent's voice said through the speaker.

"Smallville? In what do I owe the pleasure?" she said sarcasticly.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew about the reporter party this friday." he said.

She perked up, then said,

"Reporter party?"

"Yes, some people that are worthy of the front page are gonna be there." he said, reeling her in. "I called to tell you know because you left work early, someone told us after you left...I was meaning to ask you, why did you leave work early?" he said curiously.

"Oh...um..." she stammered. The real reason she left is because she couldn't bare to be in his presents any longer without him knowing how she felt. But she didn't dare say that. Instead, she said,

"I wasn't feeling well."

There was a hint of worry in his voice as he said "Are you okay?"

"Of course, my stomach was just a little..." she said, trying to think of the right word.

"Upset?" he finished for her.

"Yeah...upset..." that was the truth, only it wasn't her stomach that was upset...

"Well, will I see you there?"

"Of course! You know me, I won't miss out on a chance to get a front page story!" she said, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Alright then, see ya tommorrow Lois. Bye." he said, almost......sadly?

"Bye smallville." she said, then shut her phone and set it on her night table.

Was he...sad? It sure sounded like it. she thought.

What was she going to do? Tell him how she felt? Not tell him and live with the regret of not having him in her life? No, she HAD to have him in her life. 


	2. Turkey Over Roast Beef?

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have discovered a new disease. Its reviewrophobia...so, if you think you have it, please, the only way to fight it is to go against it, yes, I'm saying you need to review. If you find that its quite impossible for you, seek you local keyboard for instructions/help. :D

I DON'T own Smallville or any other characters. Although I wish I did. :(

Lois gave a huge sigh. What was she going to do? She was getting ready for work, as usual. Thoughts coming and going like guys did in her life. Except one. One was always there for her, through hard times, through sad times, everything.

She got into her car, started it, and drove off into the sunrise. Going to work early was hard at first, but Clark gave her some tips. They helped. He always helped.

Traffic wasn't that bad, thank goodness. She couldn't stand another moment with nothing but her thoughts. When she got there, she went right to her desk and started on her work.

At lunch time, she went to the lunch room and sat across from Clark.

"Good afternoon, Lois." he said, opening his brown bag.

"Good afternoon to you too, Smallville." she said, opening her pink and brown lunch-bag.

She had a turkey sandwich. And by the looks of it, he was opening a roast beef sandwich.

Oh how she loved roast beef better then turkey...

"Is that roast beef?" she said longingly.

"Yes...why?" he said curiously.

"Oh, no reason...just..." she said, scrambling her thoughts for words.

"Wanna trade?" he said, accidently staring.

"That'd be great." she said thankfully.

They traded. When Lois got done first, having eaten his sandwich maybe a little too quickly,

she left.

The guy sitting next to Clark said,

"Did you just give up a roast beef sandwich for a_ turkey_ one?" he said, knowing that Clark always had roast beef for lunch, and never once packed a turkey one.

"Yeah, I did." he said, a little shocked that he did too. He didn't even enjoy turkey that much.

"Why? Do you like her?" he said, raisng an eyebrow.

"What?" Clark said.

"You answered a question with a question. You do like her, don't you?" the guy said, smiling, knowing inside that Clark _did_ like her, but wanting him to confess.

"Maybe, but we're just friends." he said, the words _just friends_ floating through his mind like clouds on a cloudy day.

"Sure..." the co-worker of Clark said. "How long will that last?"

Clark made a face.

"I'm George." he said, holding out his hand.

Clark shook it.

"Whoah!" George said, jerking his hand back."Strong grip?"

"Oh...sorry."

"What do you do, lift _hand_ weights? Three times a day?" George joked.

Clark forced a laugh, not wanting to sound suspicous.

Goerge looked at his watch and said,

"I'd better get going. See ya' later, Clark."

"Goodbye." he said. Now it was just him and his thoughts. Did he like Lois? Did Lois like him? Why _did_ he trade sandwiches with her?

Hope you liked it. Please stay tuned! For the big moment is on its way!

:D


	3. Click'

**Hey guys, I noticed how many of you read this the day I updated. WHOA. Thanks! Enjoy! This desease, reviewrophobia, is spreading fast! :O**

**:D**

It had been another day of avoiding-Clark-but-not-letting-him-notice. But she did enjoy the sandwhich, the roast beef one. She couldn't lie, he could make one heck of a sandwhich. She showered and plopped on her bed in her PJ's.

Her cellphone rang _Truly, Madly Deeply, do. _

She groaned. She picked it up and in a sluggish voice, she said,

"Helloooo?"

"Lois? You alright?" Clark Kent said on the other line.

"Oh! Smallville....yep, just fine, everythings fine." she said quickly.

"Uh huh...okay." he said, not buying her load of garbage. "So....why were you avoiding me today? I just happen to notice." he asked.

Her eyes widened. "What? Smallville, please, I wasn't--"

"Yeah, you were. Don't lie, Lois. I've worked with you long enough to know that you were."

"Oh, come on, Clark, you--"

"Woah, woah! Pause. Did you just call me _Clark? _My _name? _Since when?" he joked.

"Would you please stop interupting me? Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I wasn't, alright? Just a misunderstanding."

"I see." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well...." she started. "Are you sad, for some strange reason?" she said out of pure and simple curiousity.

"No, no. Do I sound sad? If so..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, ya' kinda do."

"Um...Oh, well I gotta go now Lois...see ya' tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure, 'bye."

"Bye." then he hung up.

'_How akward_' she thought.

She was the one usually hanging up first, or lying to hang up. Why was he this time? She didn't know. But she was tired.

She was awoken by a knock on her compartment door.

"Lois?" _Knock knock knock. _"Lois! Get up! Your about two hours late for work and you're lucky I was able to cover for you this long! I know your in there!" Clark said from outside her door.

She gave a gasp and jumped up, and said,

"Okay! I'm coming!"

"Really? Or am I just imagining this?" he teased.

"No, not this time C-- Smallville!"

"Alright." he said.

She finished getting dressed and quickly put her hair into a messy pony-tale.

She opened the door, and saw Clark standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day." he said, then mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." she demanded.

"I said, you look very nice today...." he said in a small voice.

"Thank you. So do you." she said, straightening his tie, blushing.

"We'd better get going. I covered for you and said you weren't feeling well....out of the book kind of stuff. But it worked."

"Thanks. I apreciate it, really, I do." she said.

Right then, in the hallway outside of her apartment, something clicked between them. He decided to ignore it, but she didn't have as much luck.

"Well come on. I'll drive you. Save some gas." he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

She nodded weakly. Did he even notice? How was she supposed to _ignore_ something like that?

She followed him silently. When they got to the parking lot, he opened the door to his car for her.

She slipped in. "Thank you." she said.

"No problem."

She could see it in his eyes. He had felt it too, but, for some reason, decided to ignore it.

After a long, silent drive to the Daily Planet, she got out of the car and half-ran towards the large building. Explaining, _lots_ of explaining.

At lunch, she sat down across from Clark.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said.

George was sitting next to Clark, looking back and forth. Lois. Clark. Lois. Clark.

"Whats goin' on? You guys are usually joke about this, tease about that." George asked.

"Nothing."Clark said.

Lois was tired of it. _Sick_ and tired of it. She said,

"Somthing, Clark. Not nothing."

Clark rose an eyebrow.

"Come in here, please." she said, getting up and walking into a storage room.

He cleared his throat and followed her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! In that hallway, something clicked. Something clicked that _didn't _click with Lana _or_ Chloe." she stated. "And you can't stand here and tell me a lie."

"Lois, calm down." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I noticed, but it wasn't the first time it's happened. It happened the first time I met you. I'm not sure if you noticed it then, but I did."

"Really? I wonder why I didn't notice..." she trailed off, staring into the distance.

"Woo hoo?" he snapped in her face. "Anyone home? Do you have A.D.D?" he joked.

"It's a possibility. But, what was it, in the hallway?"

"Something that never happened with Lana nor Chloe." he smiled.

"Wait, you smiling, a _real_ smile! Normaly the side of your mouth just curls up a little bit..." she joked.

"Well, unlike some people, now I have a _reason _to smile."

**Okay, sorry for the little bit of corny-ness. I couldn't help myself! Perfect oppertunity and perfect timing. Pleeeeeease review!** **Next chap, any ideas?**

**:D Thanks for reading, peeps.**


	4. RedBlueBlur

Thanks for reviewing, as always. **Sorry for not updating...the season premere of Smallville caught me off guard...especially that last part...when Lois had that 'dream/memory?!?! :O**

Lois felt great, about letting Clark know how she really felt about him. They were a couple now, and not afraid of letting people know it. She had a jump in her step as she walked into the Daily Planet.

What she saw, shocked her. She dropped her purse at the sight of knocked over desks, papers everywhere, and computer peices scattered about. It looked like a tornado had passed through, with no mercy.

"What's going on in _here_...." she walked in a little more, looking around.

A sound came from the back, almost like shuffling of feet.

"Hello? Anyone have any idea why this place looks like a dumpster?" she called out into the messiness.

She heard ripping of paper.

"Clark?" she said, hoping it was him, "who's there?"

A growl.

She gasped. _**That**_ was _**not**_ Clark.

Then, Davis Bloom came out of one of the back rooms, with pure red eyes. _That_ was _not_ Clark either. His clothes were ripped in several places, and he looked like _he_ had got cought in a tornado. He yelled through gritted teeth,

"_Run!_ Before..." he didn't finish, but yelled with what sounded like rage.

She didn't know what he was talking about, it almost seemed as if he knew what was happening, but couldn't quite control it.

So she ran.

She got in her car and drove off, calling 911. She told the them what was going on, about Davis, and how he had told her to run. But all of the sunden she saw the red-blue-blur race right past her window, she hung up the phone. She knew that that would be a front page news report...not knowing what she was getting into, she turned her car around, and headed for the action.

When she arrived at her destination, she didn't excactly _park_, more like stopping in front of the doors.

She carefully walked in, scared of what might happen next. She saw the back of Davis, battling the...the red-blue-blur....thats when she saw the red-blue-blur's face, for the first time.

"_Clark?_"

**Sorry its so short, my brain is not functioning correctly today...anyway, review please, and tell me how you liked the new episode of Smallville! **

**:D**


End file.
